emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7707 (27th December 2016)
Plot Brenda mentions to Lisa that with Joanie gone it clears the way for her and Zak to reunite, which doesn't go down well. Zak can't get hold of Joanie. Kasim hurries off when Emma tells him he's more than welcome to move into Dale View. Cain isn't happy to find Zak in the café, whilst Joanie is still gone with Kyle. Kerry tells Eric that she's sick of him looking down his nose at her, but Eric point her in the direction of her bill. Jimmy questions Elliot about the necklace, and Angelica lets slip Elliot found it. Elliot insists Nicola deserved something nice. Cain suspects Kerry might be in contact with Joanie. Chrissie spots Eric with the watch Lawrence bought Ronnie for Christmas and buys it back. Jimmy tries to work out how to get the necklace off Nicola and suggests they exchange it. Liv overhears Kerry on the phone to Joanie so she snatches the phone and takes it straight to Cain at the garage. Lisa stops Cain heading to see Kyle and Joanie and tells him if he goes in full force then he may lose Kyle for good. Instead Lisa offers to talk to Joanie as one mother to another. Jimmy and Nicola go for a drink in The Woolpack and Pearl can't believe it when she spots her necklace round Nicola's neck. Nicola is shocked and humiliated when Jimmy explains he didn't actually buy her the necklace. Ronnie tells Lawrence he'll need to stop buying him things, and questions if their trip to Whitby is a good idea with Lachlan's trial coming up. Chrissie arrives home and gives Ronnie the watch back, telling Lawrence he bought it off Pollard. Nicola can't believe Jimmy asked Bernice to get her a present and all he really got her was a kettle. Ronnie reveals to Lawrence that he's bought him a vintage tractor, and he hoped they could do it up together. Lisa turns up at Joanie's hotel room and tells her everyone is worried. She insists she won't leave until they have talked about Kyle. Jimmy apologises and states he'll do anything to make things right. Nicola orders Jimmy out of the house, but Jimmy insists if he goes he's taking the children with him. Nicola assumes Jimmy is bluffing. Finn and Kasim agree that they don't want to move in together. Elliot decides to stay with Nicola and Rodney stops Jimmy taking Carl with him. Angelica begs Jimmy not to go, but Jimmy explains he has to. Before Jimmy leaves, Nicola hands him back the kettle. Kerry tells Pierce he needs to speed things up with her compensation and even asks for a loan. Pierce suggests settling out of court. Lisa questions if being snatched away from his family is fair on Kyle. Joanie insists he'll cope and reminds Lisa she is Kyle's legal guardian. Joanie says Kyle is all she has now, so she won't let Cain take him away. Lisa assures her she'll make Cain behave himself and states it's Kyle's future Joanie should be thinking of. Zak returns to the caravan where Cain is nervously waiting. Zak tells Cain it's not his fault that Joanie has frozen him out. Cain admits that over Christmas it finally felt like Kyle was his child, and he had begun to think about the things they'd do together. Zak assures him Lisa will get through to Joanie. Cast Regular cast *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Elliot Windsor - Luca Hoyle *Angelica King - Rebecca Bakes (uncredited) *Carl Holliday - Charlie Munro Joyce (uncredited) *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Pierce Harris - Jonathan Wrather *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Olivia Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Ronnie Hale - John McArdle *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Kyle Winchester - Huey Quinn (uncredited) *Joanie Dingle - Denise Black *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower Guest cast *Kasim Sabet - Ethan Kai Locations *Café Main Street - Interior *The Grange - Guests lounge *Victoria Cottage - Downstairs rooms *The Woolpack - Public bar and female toilets *Dingle & Dingle Automotives - Forecourt and garage *Home Farm - Kitchen *Unknown hotel in Manchester - Room 4 *Caravan Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes